Warrior Priestess Ruthlessness
"Warrior Priestess Ruthlessness" is the first episode of the Queen's Blade: Vanquished Queens anime. Story In Dogura's facility, Nowa is subjected to invasive torture, and is further seen in her cell, hopelessly grasping at vague memories of her master, Alleyne. Meanwhile, an invasion is launched upon Hinomoto. Tomoe and her fellow Musha-Miko fend off the intruders, and a seemingly lone Dogura is cornered by Tomoe, who declares she will not allow any human trafficking to commence. Dogura grins and retorts that he is not alone, and revels at the thought of being able to condition such a powerful warrior as Tomoe. A massive explosion occurs, and Tomoe is thrown from the tower, with Branwen following up with an aerial assault against her. They both soon reach land, and Tomoe questions Branwen's motives and reasons for being under Dogura's capture, but Branwen ignores the questions and remarks on Tomoe's blindness and how her fighting skills haven't diminished because of it. Branwen then uses her innate dragon power to release a powerful roar at Tomoe, and is able to come from behind her and incapacitate her. Later, chained up in Dogura's facility, Tomoe resists Dogura's attempts to crush her spirit. She later hears the crying of Nowa, through an air vent from a cell nearby, and reassures her that they will both get through the ordeal by fighting together. Tomoe is then subjected to an hallucinogenic herb (which gives the illusion that the victim is naked and lewdly restrained), which is spread by its fumes permeating the air. Dogura remarks as Branwen walks in, covering her mouth, listening about how he very much so enjoys the sounds the women make under the effects of the herb. Branwen states that the dosage is too much to begin with, knocking over several of the bowls the herbs are in. Dogura retorts with the fact that Tomoe is not a "simple warrior" and how much she can endure, and Branwen holds her sword above him as he is sitting in his chair questioning Tomoe, but she retracts the weapon. Dogura tells Branwen that the only reason he has not subjected her to the herb is because she is already at a satisfiable state of despair. During the torture, Tomoe recalls one of her and Nowa's conversations through the cells, with Tomoe remarking on how Nowa is able to endure two weeks of the torture regimen. Nowa interrupts her halfway, stating that the Elven blood in her and how she acted the way Dogura wanted and stated that even that wasn't enough. Tomoe attempts to console her, but Nowa states because of her mixed race she never belonged, and that being with Alleyne is what made her happy, but the only glimmer of hope she had has faded away. Dogura then remarks on the stubbornness of Tomoe, who then tells him that no matter what he subjects her to, she will never yield, furthering her Warrior Priestess Code. Tomoe's fellow Musha-Miko then enter the room, and begin to lower her down, and Dogura delightfully remarks upon "hearing the sound of the crumpling hearts of the other Musha-Miko." Tomoe is then abruptly dropped onto the ground, with the other Musha-Miko surrounding her, and is appalled when all of them follow Dogura's order to take their clothes off. The still-nude Musha-Miko themselves subject Tomoe to a variety of torture, with Dogura stating that the herb he is getting tomorrow will finish her off, effectively crushing her spirit. Back in the cells, Nowa talks to a semi-broken Tomoe about how effective Tomoe's words of encouragement were to her, with Nowa regaining some of her confidence. Tomoe awakes the next day, with her questioning of the whereabouts of Nowa being quickly halted by Branwen and several guards who lead her outside. She is then thrown into an arena with an chain attached to her neck, restricting her movements. As she fights her opponent, she comes to realize it is Nowa, who is fighting her because of the higher potency of the new herb Dogura received. Tomoe pleads against a hallucinogenic Nowa, defending against her relentless assault, telling her she does not wish to fight her. Tomoe soon realizes that even though Nowa's body is being controlled, Nowa does not wish true harm upon Tomoe, as evidenced by several strikes that missed Tomoe's vital points. Tomoe then charges forward, but, instead of attacking, embraces Nowa, and consoles her, pointing out that although she may not be Nowa's instructor, she wishes to save Nowa from despair. But before she is able to finish, Nowa knocks her away, and Dogura instructs Nowa to finish Tomoe. They both charge at each other, with Tomoe grabbing the chain upon her neck, effectively throwing the guard holding the chain into the air, catching the chain upon a decorative piece of the viewing precipice Dogura was watching from, pulling her upwards. Nowa follows, and breaks the chain with her staff, releasing Tomoe who unsheathes her dual-swords against Dogura. Dogura attempts to shut Tomoe out with a defensive enclosement, however Tomoe stops them from closing with her swords, malfunctioning the closing of the walls of the enclosement and causing them to explode. Before Dogura could come to any harm, Branwen attacks Tomoe, who once more questions the need for her to fight. Branwen states that if the daily message is not sent, her dragon will be killed, and Tomoe replies that even with those circumstances, Branwen should not falter. Branwen once more roars at Tomoe, who avoids it and counters by aiming her sword at Brawen's neck. With no other alternative, Dogura and Branwen surrender. The other Musha-Miko and prisoners are released, with Tomoe sparing both Dogura and Branwen's life, who escape through the forest. Nowa, about to travel back by boat to the Continent, explains to Tomoe why she won't be returning to the Elven forest until is able to be as strong as Tomoe, and understands the meaning of a comrade. But before Nowa can get on the boat, Tomoe asks if Nowa will stay with her in Hinomoto, which Nowa agrees to. Tomoe then instructs Nowa in the ways of the Musha-Miko, and Nowa learns how to wield a Naginata. Category:Episodes